Bender Nin
by Alaska-sama
Summary: Naruto survives an attack at the age of six, with some help from a friend, six years later, well, just read. A Naruto X Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover.


Here is the basic info:

Summary:

Naruto survives an attack at the age of six, with some help from a friend, six years later-well, just read. A Naruto X Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover.

NarutoXSakura.

Title:

Bender Nin

Key:

Smaller Scene changes: X the place within the place X

Scene changes and crap like that XX Some text describing the place and/or time XX

Flashbacks XXX _Some text describing the place and/or time_ XXX

Author interruptions: (…)

Breaks: XXXXX… XXXXX

Speech: "Udon"

Demon speech: **"Konohamaru"**

Thoughts: 'Moegi'

Demon Thought: **'Naruto'**

And **no**, as much as I would like to, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto, they belong to Nick and Masashi Kishimoto

XXXXX

Haha! A new story, this is part of this what I shall call a 'project' and it's name shall be 'Red Lightning'

Please note the project name is subject to change.

XXXXX

XXX _October Third-6 years ago _XXX

_A young boy of the age of six wearing a pair of green goggles on his forehead and a T-shirt several sizes bigger then he was with a swirl design on the front and black sweatpants, was backed into a corner by a group of three villagers, one what was left of a beer bottle in his hand, having been broken on the boys now bleeding head. The one to the left a little ways away of the one holding the beer bottle held a rather long, and menacing looking pocket knife-only it couldn't really fit in one's pocket. Finally the one in the center was holding a katana, the moonlight gleaming off of the metal- It was only about six 'o clock, but it was already dark, as it was winter, this being proven by the light layer of white fluff on the ground beneath the boy._

_Then the beating started-for no reason known to the boy, he was being beat to an inch of his life, the beer bottle, the pocket knife, and katana cutting at him. By the time they were done-he was just a mangled pile of flesh-luck for him, he was still breathing, but he wouldn't last too long. What the villagers said more hurt him more than any beating could have_

_"You are the Kyuubi, it is inside you." He said, grinning, then said grin turned into a feral scowl YOU KILLED EVERYONE WHO DIED THAT DIE!! YOU TORE APART SO MANY FAMILIES!" with that, the man with the katana, this time aiming for the kill-the boys now exposed neck, his head hung over limply. Then with the sickening sound of metal piercing flesh, it was over._

XXXXX

Prologue: End

Chapter One: **So it Begins**: Start

XXXXX

XXX The next morning XXX

"Naruto-Kuuuun!" A young girl, around Naruto's age of six, was looking for him- It was the weekend, and with no school, they had some free time to play together. She wasn't really sure how they became friends- She was in the market place with her mom a few months ago, when she got lost somehow, she wandered for about an hour in the unfamiliar territory, weaving her way through all the people, when she ran into him, his blond hair dirty, his white shirt a mess, and his sweatpants-well, they were dirty, you just couldn't tell really as they were black, he looked at her, saw her look of dismay, and helped her find her worry-sick mother, after that, they just started hanging out.

Right now she was worried-He normally attempted to scare her when she couldn't find him after this long, coming up with a new trick every day, whether it be hiding under boxes or hiding on top of rooftops, he always had something new. But, today- he hadn't tried to scare her, and that was what got her worried. Her face shaped into a look of dismay, just like the day she got lost, she decided to look in every nook and cranny of this village if she had to. Running to the first alley, then looking under box, surveying the rooftops, then another alley, she looked- until she found him

There he was, whether he is alive or dead; and by the look of it, it was the latter. His body was mangled- bones were broken, cut deep in many places, and then what worried the girl the most-his neck was covered for blood. In shock, she stood there, taking in the state of his battered clothes and body; her best friend may very well be _dead_. Then, after a minute, she got back into reality.

By that, I mean she screamed-It was truly a horrific scream, one that could wake the dead, that is, if they could hear. She screamed for a while- finally attracting and ANBU.

Landing beside her, he tilted his face towards her, showing his painted weasel ANBU mask.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a calm, monotone voice.

She said nothing, just simply pointed towards her friend's mangled body, and shook violently in fear that he was dead.

If one could see behind his mask, they would've seen his eyes widen in surprise, a truly shocking thing coming from him, after all, he was Itachi Uchiha, The first ninja to become ANBU at age thirteen, and at his current age of 15, he was an ANBU captain.

After running through set of hand seals, he put his right hand into a seal, closing all of the fingers (And the thumb) except for the pointer and the middle, and raised them just a bit away from when his bottom lip would be, and then, apparently, blew, as a red fireball was sent streaming towards where the girl knew the hospital to be, from that one time she had to get stitches when tripped over that rock.

A minute later, a team of three medic-nins arrived-in their light brown medic-nin uniforms, quickly talking to Itachi, and then trying to get the girl to talk, to no success, as she wouldn't talk, and was still shaking violently. Now, don't think that they just stood there and asked questions-no, they wasted no time in getting Naruto to the hospital, one medic-nin carrying Naruto, they had checked, he was alive, if only barely, the other carrying his pink haired companion, as she was too shaken up to even walk, one couldn't blame her-her best friend, her only companion her age, besides Ino, and she had to help out with her families flower shop a lot, so she didn't see her much may _die._

This is when she started to cry.

She cried as if the world was about to end.

XXXXX

Yes, yes, I know that would be an awesome place to end the chapter, but I am afraid I do not want another short chapter like chap. 5 of 'Alchemic Ninja', so,

PLAY! Presses play button on media keyboard

XXXXX

XX Three weeks later XX

The young girl had visited the boy every day. She had become very solemn, not eating much and the like. If I do say so myself, that is a very far way to go for a friend, even if it is a best friend. Every day, she always told herself 'Today is the day; today is the day he wakes up'. Oh, yes, let me explain further.

Once they got to the hospital, Sakura, as we now know the girls name is, as the people at the hospital finally calmed her down just enough so that she could give them that much. The young Haruno's parents were notified, so was Ino, of who Sakura was friends with, and who the patient was somewhat acquainted with.

Every other day, she was wrong with this little what some may call a 'prayer' of hers, but, unknown to her, today, she was right.

Right after classes at the Ninja academy had ended, she came in panting, just like always, and asked the routine question of 'Is he up yet?' like she always did, and the attendants face looked solemn, like always. With that, Sakura started walking down the hall, head towards the room, only to be stopped by the attendant.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking at this guys liver analysis, its not very good….anyways, you asked if your friend was up, right? Well he is up, now don't ru-" The attendant never got to finish telling the young girl not to run down the hall, as Sakura had bolted for the room, all the way thinking 'yes, yes, YES!'.

When she got there, she raised her hand to knock, knocked once, only, she didn't wait for a reply, she just barged straight in, using the knock as only a warning.

And there he was, giving her that wide grin of his, sitting up in his bed, eating some cereal. He was still bandaged from his neck to his waist, but he seemed, and was, much better than he was on the night of the incident. Then, waving he said

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's u-"

"NARUTO-KUN!" She cut him off, running towards him, her arms wide, as to hug him, then tackling him to the ground, leaving him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, I was sooo worried about you!! Don't scare me like that again!"

"Um…okay..?" He said, and asked, confused

They sat like that for a while, Sakura's arms wrapped around Naruto, when he finally spoke up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" He asked

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you letting go?"

"Because, if I do, I am afraid you may leave me again."

XXXXX

Chapter 1 End

XXXXX

Yes, yes, I know it is weird for six year olds to talk like that, but this is all part of my grand scheme, so don't worry.

Don't forget to review!

XXXXX

Next time:

XXXXX

I am not going to put anything, 'cause I am not so sure myself this time. (I haven't planned out the entirety of the story yet)


End file.
